


Backseat

by Ciprus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Charity has some feelings, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, don't tell her I said that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciprus/pseuds/Ciprus
Summary: Charity brings Vanessa lunch, and then some.





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere between ”girlfriends” and the ketamine debacle.
> 
> I found this one when I went through my old drafts. Thought I might dust it off and post since it was practically finished. It’s pretty much a PWP. Just a sorry excuse to write some Vanity smut, really. If you're looking for story, this is not it. ;)

—

”Babe, I thought the point of this whole girlfriend thing was us seeing more of each other, not less,” Charity whines. 

”I’m sorry,” Vanessa says on the other end of the line. ”Mrs Harris’ prized sow has a really bad udder infection and I have to go take a look at it when I’m done here. I don’t have time to get back in between.”

Charity pinches the bridge of her nose. That’s their lunch date gone and Charity is feeling genuinely bereft. She doesn’t know when she got this bloody needy, but there it is. They have barely laid eyes on each other for two days, going on three, and she feels like she’s been starved out. 

”So maybe you’re avoiding me, is that it?” she snaps without really meaning to.

”Come on, ’course not. It’s just with Rhona off sick today I have to cover for her as well as taking the call outs.”

”Right.”

”Charity…” Vanessa sighs. ”I do really miss you,” she murmurs softly, and the way those simple words settle in Charity’s chest melts all her chagrin away and a plan starts to take form.

”I’ll come to you then,” she decides.

”What?”

”You said you had half an hour between appointments? I’ll meet you somewhere.”

”Charity, I’m in the middle of nowhere.”

”Where no one can hear you scream. Isn’t that just perfect,” Charity purrs, enjoying the way Vanessa’s breath catches. When that happens, Charity knows that any protests that come after are just for show. ”You didn’t pack lunch, did you? I’ll bring you some Marlon food, yeah?”

”You’d do that?”

”Only because I expect you to be _ very _ grateful. You will be, won’t you babe?” Charity’s voice is smooth as honey.

”I’ll text you the coordinates.”

—

Charity smiles to herself as she follows the GPS up a dirty back road. Vanessa has chosen a remote location for their rendezvous, no one’s been on this road for a while, she can tell. She parks her car behind a huge piece of shrubbery. The barren branches don’t offer much protection, but they are far enough away from regular traffic for it not to matter much.

Charity knows she’s early, her eagerness made her press the accelerator down hard. Normally she’s not one for waiting around for anyone, but here, waiting for Vanessa, she doesn’t feel as much impatient as expectant. 

It doesn’t take very long until she spots Vanessa’s blue Bug coming up the road towards her.

Charity’s heart leaps a little when Vanessa’s face breaks in to a huge grin as their eyes meet.

”Fancy seeing you out here,” she calls as she’s getting out of her car. ”Didn’t think this would be quite your scene.”

”Trust me babe, it’s not,” Charity replies, meeting Vanessa half way. ”But the company’s alright, I s’pose.”

”Aw, stop it or I’ll swoon on the spot,” Vanessa coos, running her gloved hands over Charity’s sides, gripping her coat tightly and leaning in.

Charity cannot control the groan she lets out when their lips touch, and Vanessa gasps in return and pulls her closer. Charity’s bare fingers quickly find their way up to toy with the hair at the nape of Vanessa’s neck as the kiss deepens. 

When they first did this, Charity had been surprised by the way Vanessa responded, by the way she’d kissed Charity like she mattered. Not like it was just some random drunken snog in a dingy cellar. She hadn’t realized it then, but that’s how Vanessa first got her hooks into her, by kissing her like she was a tall glass of cold water and Vanessa had been stuck in the desert for days. Charity is rarely impressed by something as basic as kissing, but there was always something about the way Vanessa melted into her that was completely irresistible. 

Vanessa starts to pull Charity backwards toward her car.

Charity withdraws slightly. ”My car. You don’t expect us both to fit into the backseat of that tiny thing, do you?”

Vanessa laughs, her breath hot against the chilly winter air. ”Come on then.” She takes Charity’s hand and pulls her in the opposite direction. On arrival Charity pushes Vanessa up against the side of the car, not willing to wait another second. ”Charity…” Vanessa sighs and they’re kissing again. Vanessa is fumbling with the buttons on Charity’s coat, so Charity makes a show of dragging Vanessa’s gloves off. As soon as they drop to the ground, Vanessa’s fingers resumes their work.

Charity’s pulse is rushing in her ears, her blood soaring towards Vanessa. She got into this relationship almost kicking and screaming, because she knows the danger of it - the absolute risk that she’ll fall completely for Vanessa if she lets herself. Part of her is still fighting it, but her resolve is weakening by the day, especially in moments like this, when they’re both equally hungry for each other.

Inside the car, Charity finds herself with a lap full of Vanessa, and she almost stops herself staring. Vanessa’s lips are swollen from kissing and she’s still fully dressed. With her pony already worse for wear and her bangs falling down into her darkened eyes, she is a sight.

”I’ve been in a state ever since you called,” Vanessa admits between kisses. ”How do you do that, get me going with just a few words like that?”

Charity secretly loves it when Vanessa is like this, when she offers little truths up like there’s no reason to hold back. No games to play. She just says what she’s feeling, without trying to play it cool. Charity is dazzled by the casual bravery of it. Sometimes Vanessa’s straightforwardness makes Charity say the things that are on her own mind too.

”I’ve been thinking about this ever since I woke up this morning,” Charity offers against Vanessa’s ear, delighting in the way Vanessa shudders at the admission. She never would have said something like that a few months ago.

”God me too,” Vanessa moans. ”Even longer. Probably since last time,” she admits with a laugh. Charity laughs too and grips Vanessa by the hips, pulling her down closer into her lap. It still surprises her how genuinely happy she can feel, alone with Vanessa like this. It’s been a long, long time since she felt anything remotely like it. She runs her hands up over Vanessa’s torso, her fingers lingering over the top button of Vanessa’s shirt.

”You know I quite like this prim buttoned up style, babe,” she begins. She daydreams about sending Vanessa’s buttons flying more often than what’s probably healthy. Undressing Vanessa is like opening an especially coveted gift, she alters between wanting to rip it open and wanting to savour every second of revealing the secrets underneath the wrapping. ”But it’s not very convenient, is it?”

Vanessa smiles wickedly. ”Thought you liked a challenge?”

”Hmm. Yes. How about getting you off without popping a single button?”

Vanessa drags her blunt nails across Charity’s ribs, derailing her train of thought for a second. ”You drove all the way out here for a fully clothed fumble? I’m calling your bluff.”

”Starting to suss me out already… Alarming.”

Charity reaches for the hem of Vanessa’s jumper and lifts it over her head and tosses it to the side. Then she starts with the button at the top, her fingers working to undo the blue shirt as quickly as possible, revealing a white tank top underneath it.

”Sometimes I wonder if you dress in this many layers just to make me work for it. Lucky for you I don’t mind some hard labour.”

Vanessa laughs again, but it turns into a moan as Charity’s fingers graces her breast, working themselves inside her bra.

”God,” Vanessa chokes, while covering Charity’s hand with her own. ”We don’t have time…”

”You wanna go faster, babe? I can do that.”

”What I want,” Vanessa whispers, ”is to stay here with you _ all day _.” She places a kiss behind Charity’s hear, kissing her way down her throat, making Charity shiver and press herself even closer. ”But I need you to fuck me fast, because I’m already late.” The words sends a thrill down Charity’s spine, spreading warm between her legs. Vanessa pulls Charity’s hand out of her bra, guiding it down to the zipper in her jeans and pushing Charity’s hand down inside her knickers. 

”Ness…” Charity moans when she feels Vanessa’s arousal against her fingers, rich and inviting. Vanessa practically vibrates with restless energy. ”You _ have _ been waiting a while.”

”It’s all for you,” Vanessa breathes, and damn if that isn’t one of the hottest things Charity has ever heard. ”Please, Charity, just…”

”Inside?”

”Yes.”

Charity is there in a second, inside, Vanessa’s body welcoming her.

”You feel so good babe,” Charity murmurs into Vanessa’s neck, and Vanessa groans and shifts her hips to take her further. She’s deep now, and she knows that’s how Vanessa likes it, so that she can feel every movement and twist of Charity’s fingers. She rolls her hips against Charity, and gasps when Charity follows her.

_ ”Charity,” _ Vanessa moans. ”Please, _ please _ faster.” There isn’t a universe where Charity wouldn’t give Vanessa exactly what she asks for when she is pleading like this.

It doesn’t take long until Vanessa comes with an unrestrained cry, all messy and gorgeous. 

She leans heavily against Charity, trying to get her breathing under control, and Charity can’t help but put her arms around her, keeping her there. Vanessa stays for much longer than someone who claimed to have so little time should, her face nuzzled into Charity’s neck.

—

Vanessa seems to have lost all her high flying ideas about being in a hurry. She could be making this happen so much faster if she wanted to, but can’t seem to help but linger with her face buried between Charity’s legs. Charity is not about to complain, as she helplessly grasps at anything she can reach to keep herself steady.

Most men lack in this department, and do not take kindly to direction, so it wasn’t ever something Charity loved to have done to her. And before Vanessa, Charity hadn’t been with a woman in an absolute age, unless you count a few quick prison fumbles which Charity doesn’t really.

So the first time they did this, Charity had been quite astonished. She hadn’t expected Vanessa to be great at it, it was her first time after all. But Vanessa had surprised her with her eagerness, the way she moaned against Charity like this was a means to and end for her just by itself. It had been totally hot to feel that desired, to have someone so completely devoted to her pleasure. Charity had gone through the roof in a matter of minutes.

Vanessa is not allowing that now however, taking her time to build Charity up until she’s a quivering wreck.

”You want to come, Charity?” Vanessa asks, her voice hoarse, and Charity can’t believe she’s let someone have this much power over her, to reduce her to begging for it, but she does so gladly.

”Yes, Ness. Please babe, yes, oh_ God _,” Charity whines, and Vanessa finally takes her there. It’s devastatingly good, it rips through her like a torrent and shakes her to her marrow.

When Vanessa finally emerges, all pink cheeked with that pleased look she always gets when it’s been especially good, Charity kisses her like she’s oxygen.

—

”This was definitely worth a bit of trip,” Charity hums into the back of Vanessa’s head, her fingers whispering over her collar bone.

”I’ll say,” Vanessa agrees while practically inhaling the club sandwich Charity brought her. ”Mmm. This is amazing. Thank Marlon for me, will you?”

”Not quite what I was getting at, babe.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes fondly, swallowing the last of her sandwich. ”As much as I would love to stay here and stroke your ego, I’m _ so _late.”

”Ditched for an infected cow udder...” Charity sighs dramatically, watching Vanessa try to get all her buttons in order. 

”It’s a sow. Don’t you have to get back to the pub anyway?”

”Have to, want to… Not the same thing, eh?” Charity pulls Vanessa close by the collar.

”Definitely not,” Vanessa groans into the kiss. ”I _ really _ have to go.”

”Who’s stopping you?” Charity rubs her nose behind Vanessa’s ear.

Vanessa sighs and leans into it for a moment before tearing herself away. ”You’re a terrible influence on me,” she murmurs, making it sound much more like a compliment than an accusation. She climbs out of the car backwards.

”Sorry, not sorry,” Charity chuckles, following just behind.

”Same.” Vanessa lets her hair down from her crooked pony, gathering it back up again. ”Do you wanna meet up tonight?”

”Babe, I’d love to, but I have Moses tonight. That’s why we were meeting for lunch, remember? Ross is a right nightmare when it comes to changing the roter.”

”You could always bring him,” Vanessa suggests.

”Yeah?” Charity’s heart starts thumping uncomfortably.

This is a first. Their relationship has thus far just existed it a tiny bubble containing just the two of them. They’ve never involved anyone else before. Especially not the kids. The thought of it makes Charity’s palms sweat.

”Sure. I was going to ask dad to have Johnny, but I can make tea for all of us instead. The boys already know each other from nursery. We could put on a film for them, have a glass of wine…?”

Vanessa looks like she is trying to hide her hopeful excitement, and Charity feels the last bit of resistance ebb away. This battle she is still half fighting, against all her feelings for Vanessa, is a battle she is more than willing to lose. She might as well admit it to herself. 

”Yeah, go on then.”

Usually, the idea of spending her evening watching cartoons with a pair of screaming toddlers would make her want to run in the opposite direction. But not this time. And nothing can diminish the sweet tightening in her chest when Vanessa’s face lights up with delight.

”I’ll see you tonight, then,” Vanessa says, kissing Charity through a smile.

”You’re way too excited for this, babe,” Charity calls after her.

Vanessa just blows her a kiss and waves before getting into her own car. Charity lingers, watching Vanessa’s car shrink smaller and smaller.

She smiles to herself when she loses sight of the blue Bug when it disappears behind some trees. The battle is already lost, and she thinks she’s fine with that.

—

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @blurryoz


End file.
